


A human and a troll who are flushed for each other bond with one another over a home cinematic experience

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, a little sad I guess, mostly just a long drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Karkat sit down to watch Saved. They've been flushed with each other for a while. Done as part of an art trade with a friend on Gigapause. Rated teen just for the sake of language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A human and a troll who are flushed for each other bond with one another over a home cinematic experience

“So what is it that we're watching now?” Karkat takes a seat on the couch beside Rose, bowl of freshly popped popcorn in his hands.

“It's called Saved,” she responds, very matter-of-factly.

“Uh-huh... and in troll please?”

Rose absently bites at her lip, trying to come up with an answer to Karkat's query. “Girl devoted to human Jesus becomes pregnant and ostracized, eventually finding her way to the true meaning of love?” Reflecting on what she's just said Rose realizes her troll still needs a little work.

Karkat's skepticism is clear but he keeps his mouth shut and drapes his arm around her. Together they settle in for the movie, but it isn't long before Karkat feels a need to voice his opinions.

“Is that – what is he doing? Is he fondling her? Could he be any more awkward and inept? I mean fuck, even I knew what to do with those things better than that and I'm a fucking alien.”

“Well they can't all be as good as you, can they?” Ambiguous as always, Karkat couldn't tell if Rose was being sarcastic or complimentary. The movie went on.

“Jesus granting you a virginal heart? What the ever-loving fuck does that mean?!” Before Karkat could finish speaking the scene had moved on to something altogether more abhorrent. “Are they having sex? I thought he had a human-male fetish. AND SHE LEFT HER BRA ON?! Fucking novices I can't even-” Karkat was cut off by Rose's hand clasping over his mouth. She wasn't afraid to be direct when she needed to be and he got the message.

“What is this Christian Jewels club? Is this some sort of human cult?”

Finally an honest question, and Rose was happy to answer him, “No, it's... it's this thing that their little clique made up to celebrate or show off how Christian and popular they are.”

“And a Christian is someone who worships human Jesus?”

“More or less, yeah.” Rose sighed, her mind wandering to the depth that was human religion. Could any of it really be true? She was raised in a highly secular environment but something inside of her always had faith in something, some sort of divine or cosmic purpose, even if she had yet to put a name to it. But what now? Could she ever reconcile that feeling of faith with what she knows now about the cycle of Universal existence? Where in the Torah or Bhagavad Gita did it talk about the universe existing inside a frog? Had the Aqdas or Mabinogion simply forgotten to include that the ultimate fate of the universe would continually rest in the hand of a bunch of teenagers?

Karkat glanced at Rose through the corner of his eye and immediately recognized the signs of Rose thinking herself into a depressive hole again. He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a quiet “Hey,” and that was all she needed to be pulled back into the present. 

The movie went on and the couple watched, content in the simple presence of each other.

“What... the fuck... is this girl doing? Is she having a seizure?”

“No, but good guess. She's speaking in tongues. Or, at least, she's pretending to be speaking in tongues. Many faiths believe that if you're imbued with a divine spirit you'll begin spontaneously speaking a divine language.”

“Uh-huh... and why does it sound like she's saying 'my pussy is a hot pussy'?”

“Very perceptive. She's faking it for the sake of some laughs.”

Karkat accepted this, although he didn't fully understand the girl's attempt at trolling.

As the movie went on, more and more of it was beginning to click. The story was about a bunch of brain washed fanatics and humans being ostracized because of their condition – the Mary girl for being pregnant, Dean for being gay, Roland for being in a wheelchair, Cassandra simply for being so anti-establishment. By the time Cassandra had her heartfelt talk with Mary in the girls bathroom he was starting to lose it. Every so often Rose could hear a little sniffle coming from her matesprit. She knew better than to point it out and he knew better than to deny it.

Rose smiled softly at Karkat once again revealing what a big softy he is under that shell. Absent-mindedly she began lightly stroking his leg. She thought to herself how fantastic this was, and how hard pressed she'd be to.

Karkat cleared his throat “This fucking Patrick human, who does he think he is? He's got all the privilege he could ever want. No one like that would ever involve themselves with a bunch of freaks like that.”

“Oh, yeah, totally average teenagers such as myself never involve themselves with the ostracized or the other, the... I don't know, alien, especially not for the sake of love. I swear, for such a self-reported expert on romance your knowledge on human love is severely lacking.” Rose looked up with him, a slight smirk betraying her otherwise thoroughly dry snark.

“Hmph, yeah, fine,” he sounded indignant but in truth he adored the reminder that Rose had fallen in love with him. He was pretty sure by this point that she would never experience pity the way that his kind knew it, but he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to understand the human experience of love.

Rose was quiet for quite some time after that, with occasional bursts from Karkat of “What, that's bullshit! They can't search expel them for that!” and “Fuck no, no 'Dean's been here a year it really helps kids' if it was so goddamn fucking helpful he would have been out of their months ago you blind, intolerant asshole!” and finally “Wait...wait are they gonna- YES! KISS EACH OTHER YOU MORONS YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS HALF AN HOUR AGO! Oh... wow... that's one hell of a kiss. He's a lot better than that Dean amateur. I bet he's done that before.”

By the climactic scene, when Mary human tells off the cult leader, Karkat is all but in tears. Of course, just as Rose is starting to get a feeling of satisfaction from her choice all of that soft mushiness turns into pure disgust with the first shot of the slimy human baby. “Oh, god, gross is that what they look like?!”

Sigh. “Yes, Karkat, that's what babies look like. And their mothers and fathers find them very cute. And so do I.”

“Really? You think that thing is cute?”

“Yes, really.”

“It looks kind of like goo.”

“Well... I guess, yeah, babies are kind of gooey.”

Karkat ponders for a moment. “Were you going to have one?”

“A baby?”

“Yes, a baby, what the fuck else would I be talking about right now?”

“I've never been pregnant if that's what you mean?” Now she's just jerking his chain.

“Pf, well fucking obviously, I mean did you plan to have one when you reached sexual maturity?”

“Sexual maturity? Karkat, we really need to get you some better ways to talk about human rights of passage... but yeah, I guess. I mean I hadn't thought about it a lot but I always sort of thought I would have a kid or three.”

“Or three? What are you, a cat?”

Rose huffs but smiles at him, something bittersweet hidden in her eyes. “It doesn't really matter now though, does it? I'm certainly not going to be making babies with John and that's really my only safe option. I'm not sure any of us will be having kids.”

His expression goes from amused to serious very quickly. “I'm sorry.”

She tries to play it off, like it doesn't hurt, because nothing ever hurts her, right? Rolling her eyes she tells him “Water under the bridge. It's not even worth thinking about.”

Karkat knows better, he sees right through her feeble attempt to deny the subject. “Rose, fucking hell... you know I would do anything I could to help you have that, right? I mean, I'd do anything to give you anything you want, but especially this.”

She swallows hard and pushes back that awful, sinking feeling of crushed dreams before her eyes have the chance to tear or her throat the chance to choke. “Yeah, I know. But how about for now we just watch a RomCom? There's still popcorn left. ”

He accepts her proposal, knowing that feeling that sting too keenly right now would go that much further towards killing her. Smiling again he plants a kiss on her forehead, and then her lips, and gets up to put another DVD in.


End file.
